So This is War
by nerdyfanchick
Summary: Having allies, people close by who can betray you, is dumb. Falling in love is even dumber. A war au, somewhat inspired by Panic! At The Disco's song "Collar Full"


_Loudly evaporates. _

_I was supposed to rest aftr I finished the one from earlier, but this idea grabbed me and wouldnt let go. So. Enjoy some random war au Amerikraine. _

* * *

War.

The newspapers exploded as if they themselves were bombs. Russia had declared war against... well, against everyone. There were no allies, only those who willingly gave up and those who were conquered; the Russian government knew how quickly allies could become enemies, you only needed to open a history book to know that.

And Yekaterina Braginskaya, elder sister of the great and powerful Ivan Braginsky, "Russian" militant leader, knew that, if making allies was dumb, then falling in love was incredibly, _dangerously_, stupid.

And yet...

And yet, her heart still fluttered when she saw a familiar blond cowlick sit at the bar beside her. It couldnt be anyone else; all the other men had heard that she was a Braginsky and had given her a wide berth. Everyone else was afraid. Yekaterina wished that he'd be afraid too, for once.

"You shouldn't be here, Fredka."

Alfred F. Jones, an American mechanic and possible agent of some kind (America hadn't made any attempts to retreive him, so they werent quite sure, but how else would you explain his fluency in lock picking, pretending not to know anything, and Russian?), had been on vacation in Lithuania when this had started. He acted ditzy, but he was smart, much , ore intelligent then he let on. When the guards had found him wondering around the palace late one night, he had just laughed and claimed that he had just gotten lost on his way back to his hotel, and the door was open (_"Really bros! I'm just a sight seer, I have no idea where I am. Braginsky Palace, eh? Pretty snazzy place you have here."_). It was impossinle, of course, since Ivan himself inspected each door's locked position before he went to bed. The only thing that had saved him from immediate execution was, surprisingly, Natalia (_"Brother, if hewas able to break into our home, then he could also help improve security, yes?"_). He was now "employed" as Ivan's personal tinkerer, fixing planes and doors and, occasionally, random electronic devices.

"I know, I just... I just wanted to see you."

Yekaterina laughed, not her usual bubbly giggle, but more like a dry, humorless breath. Of course he did. "And you knew I'd be here?"

Alfred smiled, and for a moment, Yekaterina almost let herself believe that it would be okay. Almost.

"I knew that you were hoping that I would be here."

Yekaterina blushed, because it was true. She had heard some of her bodyguards talking about the bar, and how Alfred had recommended it to them, so she snuck out to visit it. If she had the chance if seeing that American again, then she would do anything.

"Incorrect. I just wanted a drink."

"And that's why you're nursing a water, right?" When Yekaterina just flushed deeper and scowled in retribution, he continued, "I'm sure you have a bunch of reasons that you're here, but Kitten," Yekaterina shivers at the pet name, and is still deciding whether to be insulted or honored when Alfred places his hand on hers and time feels like it stops and her heart like it's going to explode. "The only reason I'm here is for you."

* * *

His hands were cold.

_"Holy shit, they _are_ real. And sensitive too, yeah?"_

His breath was hot.

_She could feel the puffs of air as his lips ghosted over her neck, occasionally nipping and sucking._

His skin was slick with sweat.

_Warmth radiated from his bare skin, drawing her in like a moth to fire._

His voice was heavy with lust.

_"God, Yekaterina, you're gorgeous. Too pretty for a war like this."_

Yekaterina knew it was wrong, but when his hands were holding her like she was a diamond and his voice was whispering sweet nothings into her ear, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

They were woken by the door falling in. Dread filled Yekaterina as her brother's top three solders marched in. The sense of dread only grew as they pulled out an official looking order.

"May I ask what is going on?"

The trio exchanged looks, and the brunet stepped forward. "Good morning, Miss Braginskaya. Mr. Braginsky has sent us to retrieve you and... the prisoner."

"Prisoner?" Yekaterina's eyes widened in distress, "No, no, you can't possibly mean..."

"We apologize, ma'am."

* * *

His execution was scheduled for that day.

Ivan was not one to wait for things. Yekaterina was seated firmly next to her brother, playing the part of a woman who Alfred had taken advantage of, on the threat of death (_"Just because you are a little whore, sister, the whole of our empire doesn't need to know that. It would dishonor our family name, and then we'd have to dispose of you too."_).

"Any last words, scum?" The executioner asked while loading his gun.

Alfred looked up and smiled in the direction of the royal family. "I want to tell my Kitten that she shouldn't feel guilty, she deserved better. And that they wouldve caught me for stealing information eventually anyway, but I'd rather die for love than for treason to a country that I despise." There was a moment of stunned silence, then Alfed's infectious laughter rang through the court yard. "And fuck you, Braginsky. We will stop yo-"

_BANG!_

Yekaterina looked up from his body (limp, silent, still smiling) and at her brother. He calmly pocketed the pistol that he had just used to shot Alfred (though the heart, from about fifteen feet away), and clapped, smile sliding back into place.

"Well then, now that that's done with, I invite all of you back to the castle for a celebratory feast!"

And as everyone in the empire headed back to her home, Yekaterina sat in her private carriage and sobbed, remembering what Alfred had said the day before, when she said it was a bad idea for them to get close.

_"So what? If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go."_


End file.
